


Our Story

by FreshBrains



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adventure, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Out of all of my books, I’ve never once read about a queen who could create ice with her hands.  This world never stops amazing me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Beauty & The Beast (Disney)/any Disney movie, Belle +/ any Disney princess, adventures in that great wide somewhere_

Belle closed her eyes and tipped back her head, letting the tiny, cold prickles of ice fall from the ceiling of the castle onto her face.  “I can’t believe this.  I just can’t believe it.”

Anna clapped her hands with glee, breaking Belle out of her reverie.  “I knew you’d love it!  You’ve been to so many castles but this must be the first made entirely of ice.”

The cold air stung Belle’s eyes as she opened them, but it didn’t bother her.  “And Elsa made this?”  Belle couldn’t believe that Anna’s quiet, unassuming sister had such a gift.

Anna nodded eagerly, face flushing with pride at her sister’s name.  “Arendelle still changes with the seasons, but Elsa keeps this side of the mountain cold all year long.  She couldn’t bear to part with her castle.”

Belle stood in the center of the ballroom, the grand ice chandelier tinkling above her.  She turned slow circles, hands out, doing a solitary waltz on the slippery floor.  “Out of all of my books, I’ve never once read about a queen who could create ice with her hands.  This world never stops amazing me.”

“Maybe,” Anna said, grasping Belle’s hand and dancing with her like a silly schoolgirl, “you should write that book yourself.  We’ve been everywhere together, you should put it to paper!”  Anna and Belle had spent the last five years travelling the world, meeting mermaids and fairies, puppets who could talk and queens who once turned into bears. 

But Arendelle would be their resting point, the place where they’d settle after their adventures.

“I should like to write that book,” Belle said softly, rubbing her cold nose against Anna’s.  “I should like to write our story.”

“Our unfinished story,” Anna said with a grin, leaning in to kiss her companion.


End file.
